This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We propose three subaims: 1) Build preliminary mobile LSI (mLSI) circuit with all components necessary;2) Evaluate current platform, Zebra, for image processing capability;3) Determine efficacy of using CMOS as imaging modality for LSI